


Washed Away

by Savageseraph



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Showers, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: In the wake of a miserable job, Nicky wants nothing more than a long, hot shower.Written for templefugate's "taking a long, hot shower" prompt in the Comment Fic Livejournal Community.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Washed Away

Nicky hissed as he stepped under the shower’s spray. The water wasn’t hot enough to harm, but it was a shock after days spent shivering in the crisp Russian winter. Not even Joe’s welcome warmth could blunt the constant chill. It always managed to ghost its way between Nicky’s clothes and his skin. Skin that itched from dried blood and the phantom pain of wounds his body had already healed. Each mile they trudged through the wilds toward the safehouse, Nicky reminded himself that his discomfort was a small price for ending a bio-weapons facility that had been testing their wares on local villagers.

The safehouse Andi arranged was cramped and worn, but it had electricity and heat. Food and water. Weapons and clothes. Even though it was drafty and creaked when it was buffeted by a strong wind, it was better— _so much better_ —than braving the blustery weather.

“Food,” Joe said, already moving toward the kitchen when Nicky said, “Shower.” They both blinked, then laughed. 

Joe came over, rested his hands on Nicky’s hips. He kissed Nicky softly, almost chastely. “Shower for you, habibi”

“But…”

“No arguments.” Joe shook his head and rested a finger on Nicky’s lips to silence any protests. “And take your time.”

Nicky kissed Joe’s finger, murmured, “I fucking love you.”

“I know.” Joe grinned and gave Nicky a gentle shove. “Go.”

Nicky sighed as layers of muck and gore sluiced off his skin. He closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and let the spray hammer down on the tightness in his neck and shoulders and work it loose. The warmth washed away tension and filth, and Nicky groaned as he savored the feeling of the water coursing down his body, of the heat sinking into him to melt the lingering chill of fear and anxiety. It wasn’t enough to entirely dissolve the memories of the people he hadn’t been able to save or of the wounds that should have ended Joe and him, but it helped ease the aches his body couldn’t heal.


End file.
